Preparations are underway to study the retrograde flow of the antibody to dopamine-B-hydroxylase (ADBH) at the electron microscopic level. Following the intraventricular injection of the ADBH, noradrenergic cell bodies of the locus coeruleus will be studied for the localization of the DBH that had undergone retrograde flow from the terminal varicose areas of the rat brain. Following fixation, the sections will be stained by the peroxidase antiperoxidase method.